1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator for earth moving machines.
2. Prior Art
Although the present invention is applicable to all earth moving machines, it is advantageously applicable to earth moving machines of relatively small dimensions, in particular those known as Skid Steer Loaders.
Hereafter, therefore, explicit reference shall be made to Skid Steer Loaders, although the considerations set out herein are equally valid for any other earth moving machine.
In Skid Steer Loaders, the engine is mounted in the rear area of the machine and the engine water cooling radiator is fastened, in substantially vertical position, to the rear part of the frame by means of a plurality of screws.
In some embodiments the radiator is then protected by an openable protective hood.
To increase the flow of air that hits the radiator, machines are also provided with a cooling fan positioned to the interior of the machine relative to the radiator.
The prior art described above, however, has a series of drawbacks.
When using the machine, the radiator and the fan are subject to being frequently fouled with dirt residues, dust and the like, thereby having their efficiency reduced at least in part.
In such circumstances it is thus necessary to intervene manually to clean them.
One then has to unscrew the screws the fasten the radiator, disconnect the hydraulic connections between the engine and the radiator, in order to remove the radiator itself.
One thereby has access both to the fan and to the interior part of the radiator.
However such an operation takes a long time and forces to keep the machine idle for an extended period.
In particular, servicing times are linked to the need to disconnect the hydraulic connections between the engine and the radiator, and subsequently to return the entire system to its previous condition.
A similar problem occurs when it is necessary to work on the radiator itself or other interior parts of the machine located behind the radiator, in order to perform other maintenance operations.
In this situation the technical task constituting the basis for the present invention is to obtain a radiator for earth moving machines that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks.
In particular, the technical task of the present invention is to provide a radiator for earth moving machine that allows to conduct, easily and rapidly, cleaning operations on the radiator and fan, and that at the same time allows an easy access to all other parts of the machine mounted behind the radiator.